Thievery
by xCaligula's Commissions
Summary: Selina learns the hard way that there's no chance for bathroom breaks during thefts. Warning: Contains omorashi! For those who don't know, that means desperation and wetting. The story has been rated M due to the fetishistic nature of the contest.


**A/N: The final request from my free request event! I was happy to do something with Catwoman, because I love her and love doing DC stuff. I was intending to do something for her eventually, and this got it done a bit faster than I would have on my own.**

Selina Kyle was all dolled up in her leather suit, the look completed by the cat ears and mask that she wore. She was known in the criminal world as Catwoman, and tonight she would be making one hell of a steal for her personal collection.

Some old aristocrat had recently obtained a very valuable, jewel encrusted statuette of a cat- something that this cat burglar could not resist taking for her own. Of course, she was wealthy enough to have bought it honestly, but there was no fun in doing something like that. She much preferred the thrill and adventure that came along with stealing what she wanted.

As the sun set, she entered the streets, managing to stay unseen in the shadows as she went, until she had reached the upscale apartment building where the man was known to live. Of course, he occupied the penthouse, so it would require a bit of climbing, but nothing more than she was used to. It was another part of the excitement, after all. The only thing that would make this night better would be a chase with the Batman! But if the news reports were anything to go by, he would be otherwise occupied with a recent escape by the Joker.

_Oh well_, she thought, _at least he won't be getting in the way of my little theft._ And she continued to scale the building, until she reached one of the windows of the penthouse. After a bit of fiddling with the lock, she was in.

The security was much too weak and she could tell that the man thought he was too high up to really be burgled by anyone who wouldn't have to deal with the security on the ground floor. He was practically begging her to rob him!

It was just as she was starting to think that this job was too easy, and that a confrontation might actually make it better, that Selina realized she had made a mistake earlier. In all her excitement with getting ready, she did not pause to think about emptying her bladder before she left. She hadn't felt a pressing urge and therefore the thought had not entered her mind at all. Now, however, she was regretting it.

She just had to find the statuette, grab it, and get out; that was all there was to it, and so she shoved the nagging sensation in her bladder out of her mind. She'd take care of that when the job was done. And so she began a quick search of the penthouse, trying to find where he had put the cat on display. The rooms were filled with several tacky and expensive objects, but never the one she wanted.

By the time she finally found what she was looking for, her bladder had filled a bit more, and she was glad that she could take her leave now. She knew that it wouldn't be long before she was fidgeting and resisting the temptation to cross her legs, and she was lucky to be done at the perfect moment.

And then she heard the front door opening and she would have sworn rather loudly if that wouldn't have given away her position.

With the man of the house slowly approaching her and the nearest window too far for her to reach, she had no choice but to dive into the nearest closet and hope that he would not look around in there before she had another opportunity to escape. She had the door closed just in time, and she remained silent, breathing as shallowly as possible to avoid giving away her presence.

She could hear him shuffling around outside the door, but he did not come near the closet, so she figured she would be safe until he left again or went to bed. Still, she had no way of knowing when that would be, and her bladder was seriously starting to protest all of this standing around and waiting. The tightness of her costume did nothing to lessen the pressure, and for once she regretted her choice of leather.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot, trying not touch anything that might make any noise. It was hard to fidget quietly, but she had to do something to make this a little less hard on her. She thought about crossing her legs, but she needed to see if she'd knock anything over if she tried first.

After a quick glance around the dark closet, she found a way to maneuver her legs that would not make any unnecessary noise. With her legs crossed, she felt a bit better, but she really wished she hadn't neglected her bladder for so long. It was hitting her all at once just how terribly she actually had to pee, but of course there was nothing she could do about it now. She was stuck, in a tight leather suit, listening to the man shuffle around outside the door, never giving her an opening.

She could barely hold still, and her small movements to avoid attracting attention were not enough to really help her out. She felt so confined by her tight clothing, and she was positively bursting. What had started as a small need had turned into an unbearable throbbing as she felt closer and closer to wetting herself.

She jiggled her legs and grit her teeth, wanting to scream but refraining. Really, it wouldn't be so hard for her to escape the man, but if he saw her, he would alert the police, and she did not wanting anything to slow her down. She had to get to a bathroom, and quickly, or else.

When she felt as though she really would be soaking her clothes and this man's closet, she suddenly heard him exit the room and head off for another. When she heard the shower start, she knew that she was in the clear, as least for now. She hobbled to the window, climbing out and beginning the process of scaling down, which was made incredibly difficult by the strain on her bladder.

When she was halfway down the building, she felt a spurt of piss escape her and froze, trying to regain control. But she could just stay hanging on the side of a building, or else someone was bound to spot her. She had to force herself to continue going down, even as she felt herself leak again and again. By the time her feet hit the ground, the inside of her leather pants was quite damp, and yet her bladder still felt unbearably full. She didn't know how she would last until she got home, but she slipped into the alleys to begin the walk.

She went as quickly as her overfull bladder would allow her to go, which is to say, she went at the pace of a snail. She jammed a hand between her legs, gripping her crotch to try and prevent any more leaks and keep herself under control, but it did not do her much good as a few more spurts came in rapid succession.

She tried to pick up the pace, but her hurried steps were her downfall as her bladder, jostled and stretched beyond its capacity, gave up on her and released its contents in a hurried, hot gush. She stopped short as she felt the stream run down her legs, completely flooding her catsuit and filling her shoes. A bit escaped her clothes and formed a small puddle beneath her on the ground, but the majority of her piss was contained, much to her discomfort.

Selina could not believe she had just pissed herself like that, in the middle of an alley, on her way home from a rather fantastic theft. She was lucky enough, at least, that with the combined effort of dark leather and nighttime, nothing would be visible, but she still was horrified that she had done that.

Her boots squished the rest of the way home, and she could feel the wetness of the inside of her pants rubbing against her thighs. Really, this had been a terribly unlucky night for her and her bladder, and when she got home, she was quick to undress and hop in the shower.

"Well," she said to herself, "at least I got away."

**A/N: I hope I got the details of wet leather right. I tried my darnedest and got advice from wherever I could, at least. Otherwise, hope I captured Catwoman well and satisfied your desires!**


End file.
